


The Kiddie Maze

by Number_Twelve



Series: The Umbrella Academy Oneshots & others [20]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Allison Hargreeves Needs A Hug, BAMF Number Five | The Boy, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves Friendship, Ben Hargreeves' Tentacles | Bentacles, Comedy, Confused Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Everyone is young, Gen, Good Sibling Allison Hargreeves, Good Sibling Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Luther Hargreeves Has a Human Body, Minor Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, POV Vanya Hargreeves, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Young Number Five | The Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_Twelve/pseuds/Number_Twelve
Summary: The Umbrella Academy has been invited to attend a celbration in their honour at a Summer Carnival.Things looked like they were going normally until...
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: The Umbrella Academy Oneshots & others [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885216
Kudos: 57





	The Kiddie Maze

Number Seven wasn't used to loud places.  
The mansion was relatively quiet, being big enough so that loud noises wouldn't be carried all over the place.  
But this... the clapping, the whooping, the cheering, the loud music... it was a lot. So different from what she was used to.  
And strangely enough, she hadn't been put aside like usual. Well. Sort of. She stood next to Pogo, her little hand in his big one, watching from the edge of the crowd as Sir Monocle and the other Numbers stood on a large stage, cameras shooting pictures at them, with Sir Monocle standing in the middle with the other Numbers standing around him.

And Seven knew that Sir Monocle like his quiet mansion, and that was the reason why coming to the carnival had surprised her so much.

"Why did Sir Monocle decide to come?" She asked Pogo beside her.

"It's rude to turn down an invitation," Pogo replied warmly. She had always liked the chimpanzee. He was her only true friend in the mansion other than Grace, Five, Four and Six (the last three she wasn't too sure about, but she got on better along with them three than she did with One, Two and Three). 

"So this Carnival was for him?" she asked.

"It was done in the Umbrella Academy's honour." Pogo supplied. She gave her hand a small squeeze. "That includes you, too." she gave him a small smile, her attention being brought back to the others as they descended from the stage in perfect synchronization and practically sliced the crowd apart as they walked through, people moving away as the clapping continued.

"That was an admirable speech, Sir." Pogo said.

"Thank you, Pogo." Sir Monocle said in his cold, quick voice. "Now, children, you are free to go off so long as you keep your word and keep a watch for any threats."

"Yes, sir." They all barked back. Seven started to follow the other numbers, but Sir Monocle's hand landed on her shoukder. She glanced up to see him looking at her sternly.

"Not you, Seven."

The words echoed in her mind even after all these years, trapped inside her head. The gleeful shouting, chatter, and other noises of the Carnival brought the memory back to her. She stood where she had been standing all those years ago, watching her siblings walk away without her, chattering excitedly among themselves as they walked away from her.

They were doing the same now.

She was rooted to her spot, unablebto move her legs. A silly voice at the back of her mind told her to wait for Reginald's hand to land on her shoulder, but none did. 

"Vanya?" It had been Allison the first to turn, noticing she wasn't dejectedy trailing after them. "Are you coming?"

"Y-yes, sorry-" she mumbled, forcing her feet to move. 

No one stopped her. She smiled to herself.

"What are you smiling about?" Five asked, having been trailing behind as she fell into place next to him. 

"Oh, just a silly thought." Vanya said with a small shrug. 

"Huh. I thought it was because of the mass murder we are about to commit."

"The what--?!"

"Relax. I was only joking. Sort of."

"I didn't know you could joke."

"Why should you? No one bothered asking, after all." he snorted. Vanya was about to reply when Allison suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"I think we should split up and meet back here in ten minute's time." she announced.

"Cool. I'll be solo, then--"

"Nope. You lost a bet, Fivey." Diego said sweetly. "Klaus, you get to go with Fivey over here."

"Are you trying to fucking murder me--?!"

"Diego, you get to go with Luther. I'll be with Vanya. No excuses. Let's meet back here in exactcly ten minutes." with that, Allison grabbed Vanya's arm and dragged her away in the opposite direction, to where the rides were. The last she saw of her siblings were Luther and Diego arguing over who woukd take the lead and Five walking off with Klaus skipping along after him.

"I will be surprised if they don't all manage to murder each other by the time ten minutes are up, but I hope they don't." Allison said, letting go off her arm and slowing down. "Sorry that was a bit too sudden. Luther and Diego would have tried stopping me, for all I know."

"Th-that's fine." Vanya stammered, her grip around her violin case's handle tightening.

"So... it's been a while since we last came to the Carnival." 

"Yeah."

"Last time it was with Dad. And he kept you from coming with us."

"He did."

"I wish I hadn't been selfish and had rumored him into allowing you to come with us."

"I suppo- wait, what?"

"What I said. Anyways. We need to look for clues."

"Anything?" Luther asked as he and Diego arrived at the meeting point. Vanya didn't miss the little scratches both had on their faces and quessed the obvious.

"No. Almost as if they weren't here, now that I come to think of it..." Allison said. That was when Five defided to make an appearance, a blue flash followed by him hoping down to stand next to them, hands in his pockets.

"And Klaus?"

"He trailed off." Five replied. "Said he wanted to get something. I think he mentioned whisky, but I was far too occupied to tell him not to. I mean, seems on a daily basis that people decide to try and kill me. The horror house is now officially a horror house."

"Ew."

"Yeah. But it's nearly as bad as the parking lot massacre."

"And why do we need to know about this?"

"Impoetant details."

"The important details are where the hell has aklaus gone off to--" Diego said with a growl. "There are murderers out there and you all know it."

"Oh wow, I had never thought of that before the words came out of your mouth." Five said in a flat tone. Diego was about to reply---

"ALLISON?!" They all froze. That was Klaus. "DIEGO?! FIVEY?!"

"Ugh, I told you many times jot to call me that, idiot-"

"No time!" Vanya said. "Klaus might be in danger-"

They all sprinted after her, scanning the area. They found him.

"Guys! I- I can't get out-!"

1\. he was drunk.

2\. he was inside a kiddie maze.

3\. the walls reached up to his chest.

and 4. people were giving him weird looks.

"Yolu guys deal with Klaus." Five grumbled, "I will deal with the murderers."


End file.
